1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contact pins in an electric connector and particularly to contact pins, which are electrically joined to a cable without the need of being soldered to core wires of the cable.
2. Description of Related Art
Although technology has leaded development of global industry, it brings in much pollution to ecological environment. Under being conscious of only one earth, all countries endeavor in environmental protection positively.
The use of lead in electronic products is a focus of environmental protection subject cared globally. Especially, the ingredient of lead in the tin-lead solder for soldering electronic components greatly pollutes the natural environment. Green material and green manufacturing process are two fields adopted by the manufacturers to resist the pollution. The green material means development and research of tin solder without lead to solve problems related to mechanical and metallurgic properties of non-lead alloy so as to obtain feature as the traditional tin lead solder does. The green manufacturing process means to investigate a way to obtain electrical contact between metals and maintain a specific standard electrical characteristics under a condition of less use of solder or not use of solder.
It is known that the method currently used for steady electrical connection between electronic components is soldering. As for the connector, contact pins therein has a wire connecting part at an end for being connected to core wires in the cable electrically, that is, the solder is heat up to join the contact pins and the core wires. However, the conventional way for electrical contact may pollute the natural ecology due to using tin lead solder.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an electric connector with contact pins, which have elastic holding device to clamp core wires of a cable to form green manufacturing process instead of using solder, so that it is possible to avoid the lead contained in the solder contaminating the environment.
In order to achieve the object, the contact pins of the present invention are electrically coupled to another set of contact pins in an opposite connector and joined to the core wires in the cable. Each of the contact pins includes a coupling end and a wire connecting end. The coupling is corresponding to the opposite connector and provided with a contact part and the wire connecting end is corresponding to the core wires and provided with a wire connecting part. The wire connecting part is arranged to elastically retain the core wire firmly without the need of soldering work.